


Christmas with the Family

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Holidays, Reader-Insert, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You do your best to impress your boyfriend's toughest family members when you spend your first Christmas with them.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 103





	1. Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on December 10, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154306413068/hello-how-are-you-today-i-want-to-request-a). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello! How are you today? I want to request a scenario with Kuroo, Bokuto and Tendo (Spiky hair trio xD) when they are at christmas (on the boyfriend side family) and his familys just, loves they s.o ? Like, they are a good girl to marry or, somethings cute teasing ? It can be a little cousin jaelous too xD I hope it's okay D: amazing blog by the way <3

“So, what’s the general consensus?” you whispered to Kuroo. “I’m I in?”

The two of you were seated on the couch of his parents’ house, the same place he had grown up. On the floor, sat his much younger cousins who anxiously waited to unwrap the gifts in their laps. Kuroo flashed you a signature grin before wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“I told you that they were going to love you before we even got here,” he said. “My aunt said that if we weren’t still in high school that she would be pressuring me to pop the question already.”

You let out a quiet laugh at that and rested your head upon his shoulder. Kuroo planted a kiss on top of your head. This was the kind of soft act of affection that you usually relished in, but in that moment, you felt an unfriendly glare upon you.

“I don’t think I’ve gotten quite everyone’s love yet,” you sighed.

The eldest of Kuroo’s young cousins, Shinobu, had been looking at you with such disdain since the moment you were introduced to him. You had no idea that eight-year-olds held the capacity to be so severe, but you were constantly surprised by children.

In a way, you understood his stance on you: the poor boy only had two sisters, so Kuroo was the closest thing he had to an older brother. You had been occupying a lot of attention from Kuroo during your visit that he usually gave to his cousin. But you wanted to win over his _whole_ family, and you didn’t want to wait until Shinobu was older and matured past his childish jealousy for that to happen.

Your boyfriend’s interest now fell on the boy, who was busy tearing at the wrapping paper covering up the large box before him. He let out an understanding hum, seemingly contemplating the situation with his young cousin.

“There must be something I can do,” you murmured.

You crossed your arms over your chest as you two watched as the kids marvel in delight over their gifts. Shinobu was particularly enthralled by the giant mecha toy he just unwrapped. You knew that it was the gift that Kuroo had gotten for him; that was your wrapping paper he had borrowed for the occasion.

“Wait, I have an idea,” Kuroo said, his face brightening for a moment. Knowing your boyfriend, he was up to something a little shady, but he was always well-intentioned when it came to you. “Hey, Shinobu. Come here for a sec.”

The boy blinked in surprise. With some hesitance, he stood and approached the two of you with his new toy in his hands. Shinobu stared at you again but this time with less contempt and with more caution before smiling at his favorite cousin.

“Guess who picked that out for you,” Kuroo instructed. He looked to his other cousins and lowered his voice. “And don’t tell me Santa because I know you’re too old to believe in him.”

The younger boy cocked an eyebrow, looking down at his gift and then back at his cousin.

“Well, it was you, wasn’t it, Tetsurou?” he replied.

Kuroo shook his head and gestured his thumb at you. “Nope. It was (F/N) here!”

If you hadn’t been as privy to his usual behavior, you would have turned to him with more shock. He wasn’t _actually_ lying, though. The two of you had gone present shopping for his family together, mostly so you could help him figure out what gifts his female relatives might like. In the toy store that day, he presented to you two options that he couldn’t decide between for Shinobu. While you didn’t believe that it was fair to have you choose which one he would buy, you knew Kuroo had narrowed it down to what his relative would have loved to receive either way. You gave it some thought—mostly for show—but ended up electing the robot now in his hands. So yes, technically, you were the one who picked out the present.

Shinobu turned to you in shock, but his expression quickly changed into one of enthusiasm. “No way! How did you know that this is my favorite one from the show?”

You gave the boy a wide smile and wink, but shrugged.

“I guess I just might be psychic.”

For the first time that night, Shinobu smiled at you. He bowed deeply and thanked you for getting him what would become his new favorite toy. Relief flooded over you as he bounded over to show the robot to his grandfather, and you let out a sigh.

“Thank you, Tetsu,” you whispered. He grinned cheekily as you placed a kiss on his lips. The holidays are a time for miracles, even the small ones, after all.


	2. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on December 10, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154306413068/hello-how-are-you-today-i-want-to-request-a). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello! How are you today? I want to request a scenario with Kuroo, Bokuto and Tendo (Spiky hair trio xD) when they are at christmas (on the boyfriend side family) and his familys just, loves they s.o ? Like, they are a good girl to marry or, somethings cute teasing ? It can be a little cousin jaelous too xD I hope it's okay D: amazing blog by the way <3

_Thwack._

You let out a yelp when packed snow made impact with your face. Bokuto’s eyes widened before he turned heatedly to the perpetrator who just hurled a snowball at you.

“Hey, Kaede, knock it off! We haven’t even started yet! We need to build our walls first!” he yelled.

The person in question—his cousin, Kaede—pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue out at you.

This was the first year you would be spending Christmas with Bokuto and his family. He raved to you all the time about his twin cousins Ken and Kaede who were essentially the younger siblings he never had. You were more than excited to meet the two: they had to have been pretty special to get Bokuto so pumped about hanging out with them again. Ken had taken to you well enough upon your arrival, but Kaede seemed to have trouble warming up to you. It probably didn’t help that you were breaking their tradition.

The tradition was that, as long as there was snow on the ground and enough of it too, the three of them would spend some time on Christmas Eve having a snowball fight at an open field not far from their house. They would each build a small wall to use as shield and ready their ammunition before the battle commenced. The custom was already off-set by your presence, and the situation was only exacerbated when Bokuto suggested that this year it should be a two-on-two fight, with the twins on one team and the two of you on the other. Kaede didn’t like that the balance had already shifted in your favor.

“Well, that just isn’t fair. You’re both older than us,” she whined. “(F/N) should go with Ken and I’ll go with Koutarou.”

You assured your boyfriend that the arrangement was perfectly fine, mostly to appease his cousin who was five years your junior. You had hoped that she would be able to look up to you like a big sister, and thought that maybe humoring her would help. But it appeared it wasn’t going to be that simple.

Especially not after that snowball you took the face.

“Look, (F/N), I’m really sorry she’s acting like this,” Bokuto apologized. He kept his voice low despite the fact that both his cousins were a decent distance away, already working at packing the snow up into walls. “Usually, she’s so much fun but she’s just being plain mean to you.”

“Maybe she just hit her rebellious phase,” you considered. The last thing you wanted to do was cause a rift between him and his family, even just one member. However, Bokuto didn’t seem convinced by your words or the half-hearted smile you wore. “It’s okay, babe. I promise. Let’s just go help get our partners ready for this fight.”

After about an hour of packing snow, the fight started. You spent most of the time lobbing snowballs from behind your wall, but missing your target terribly every time. Ken was brave enough to venture out into no man’s land, his sister following suit, but he managed to nail her before she could even ready her ammunition. She groaned sharply and stomped over to the “dead zone” for the three minutes she would have to wait out until she could join again. While her brother began his retreat, Bokuto managed to hit him square in the shoulder. You watched your teammate make his way over to sit beside his sister before returning your gaze to your boyfriend. He was standing triumphantly with a hand on his hip, tossing a snowball up and down as gently as he could so it wouldn’t break with the other.

“C’mon, (F/N), you have to venture out if we want to win!” Ken called.

He was right: if you managed to hit Bokuto while Kaede was still out, your team would be victorious. But the same would happen for the other side, and you knew what Bokuto was capable of with those amazing arms. He wasn’t in the top five male spikers in the country for no reason. Of course, he wasn’t going to purposefully wallop you, but he was competitive and had a knack for getting carried away when it came to winning.

But you also liked winning, and you had to at least try. After a deep breath, you gathered up a few snowballs and journeyed out into the open. Bokuto cocked an eyebrow, a slight grin tugging at his lips. He didn’t make a move at first, so you readied a snowball in your hand.

Now he approached you, bearing no sense of caution. He stopped only a few feet in front of you, and said nothing. You eyed him warily. The both of you were silent at the standstill.

“Gah!”

You jumped with a squeak at his suddenly exclamation, dropping all of the snowballs in you carried. You tensed up anticipating the force of his toss, but were instead met with the impact of not only him, but also of the ground against your back. Bokuto’s arms were wrapped firmly around you while you blinked up at the night sky, baffled.

“Koutarou, what the hell was that?!” Kaede yelled. He ignored her and lifted himself enough to peer down at you. He held his hand up, letting the broken snow fall from his grip.

“Oops, I crushed it,” Bokuto laughed. “It’s your move, babe.”

He pulled himself away from you, allowing you to sit up. You wondered if he had done this on purpose because it almost seemed _too_ easy; you were still in arm’s reach of the snowballs you dropped before. If he wanted to, he could take one as a back-up. However, he showed no signs of doing such. Grabbing one, you hesitated before placing it on top of his head and gently crushing it.

You giggled watching him brush the snow from his hair and fix it into his usual style. He laughed with along with you before leaning in and placing a warm kiss on your lips.

“Ha! We won!” Ken cheered.

You turned towards the siblings, fully expecting Kaede to be fuming. Instead, she dropped her shoulders and smiled defeatedly.

“I was worried at first but you’re actually pretty cool, (F/N),” she said. “If Koutarou gave up winning something so that you could, then you must be pretty special. Right, Ken?”

She turned to her brother, who nodded in agreement. You were taken aback by her sudden softness, but found yourself beaming thanks to her words. Bokuto wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close.

“Yup! (F/N) is the most amazing girl I could have ever asked for,” he added. You could feel your blood warming up your freezing face as it reached your cheeks. “I’m glad you guys were able to see it too.”

You had three victories that night and felt blessed to be held by one of them.


	3. Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on December 10, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154306413068/hello-how-are-you-today-i-want-to-request-a). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello! How are you today? I want to request a scenario with Kuroo, Bokuto and Tendo (Spiky hair trio xD) when they are at christmas (on the boyfriend side family) and his familys just, loves they s.o ? Like, they are a good girl to marry or, somethings cute teasing ? It can be a little cousin jaelous too xD I hope it's okay D: amazing blog by the way <3

The Tendou family had greeted you warmly into their home for the holidays and for that you were thankful. However, it was their initial reaction to seeing you that was much different than what you were expecting. When they came to greet Tendou and you at the door, they stared at you in surprised confusion.

“Wait, so you do have a girlfriend?” his mother mused. “We thought you were joking.”

A vein twitched in Tendou’s forehead, his eyes narrowing at his parents and sibling. “I’ve been sending you pictures of us for the past few months. Who did you think (F/N) was?”

His older sister, Chieko, shrugged casually. “I dunno. Some girl from your class who you were paying to pose with you.”

You snorted trying to hold back your laughter while the siblings bickered. Thankfully, the misunderstanding was cleared up early and the family resumed their normal Christmas activities accommodating you into the mix.

Sometime after dinner, a string of lights that lined the street-facing roof of their house fell. While Tendou and his dad went outside to fix it and his mother attended to preparing some more tea, you remained inside and seated beside his sister on the couch.

“But really, how much is Satori paying you?” she asked suddenly. 

You stared at her dumbfounded. You were sure that everyone else was convinced that you were indeed his girlfriend, and not a classmate he managed to coerce into playing the role. Apparently, Chieko wasn’t so assured.

“I promise you I’m really dating your brother,” you replied matter-of-factly.

“Look, I love my little brother to bits and he’s great, but he’s kind of a weirdo,” she said through clenched teeth. She shrugged her shoulders up and looked to you amusingly. She was almost as tall as her brother, hair the same color too, but what convinced you that they were siblings was their eyes. As she waited for your reply to her criticisms, you almost giggled.

Tendou had given you a similar look on several occasions, usually as a follow-up to something witty he said.

“I’m not going to argue with you about that,” you teased. You glanced outside the window behind her, where Tendou was spotting their father on the stepladder. His averted his attention from his dad and met your eyes by coincidence. He smiled brightly at you and waved. When you mimicked his gesture, Chieko turned to look outside. “Satori marches to the beat of his own drum, and the song he plays isn’t a typical one, sure. But it’s one I happen to love.”

Maybe what you said was corny, but you hoped the casual manner in which you uttered your thoughts would counter that. She considered your words for a moment, then sighed deeply in relief.

“You passed my test and thank goodness for _that_!” At the tilt of your head, she continued, “Don’t worry, (F/N). I never thought he was joking about having a girlfriend, at least not until after you walked through our front door. It’s clear that my brother’s in deep, so I just needed to make sure that you were serious too.”

Chieko was a good older sister, you decided. You wanted to let her know, but were cut off by the chatter of the men’s’ return from outside.

“Man, it freezing out,” Tendou whined. As he entered the living room rubbing his arms for warmth, he grinned at the sight of you. “I guess (F/N) will just have to cuddle with me until I warm up.”

Chieko rolled her eyes. She rose from her seat allowing for her brother to take her place next to you. The boy plopped himself onto the couch and wrapped his arms around your significantly warmer form.

“If you’re cold then should I be the one to hold you?”

“I like this way better~” There was a hint of mischief in his tone that you found quite adorable.

“What I said is still true, (F/N),” Chieko said. You weren’t sure exactly what she meant, but you assumed it had to do with your boyfriend’s… unique charms.

“Well, that goes without saying. And what I said is still true too.”

The two of you laughed while she exited the room. Tendou narrowed his eyes at her retreating figure and then turned to you with the same suspicion.

“What did you two talk about?”

“Oh, nothing,” you chimed. He let out a small groan at your ambiguity, but you only leaned back into his chest and placed your hands over his. “And maybe everything.”


End file.
